Next Best Thing
by Tesseractress
Summary: Ron/Draco Slash. Ron goes to Draco to sort out his confusion about Hermione, while Draco goes to Ron to sort his confusion about Harry. Angst and Master/Slave themes .... Read and Review Please :


Disclaimer: None of the Characters Belong to me, no copyright infringement intended…

A/N: _Implied Incest (LM/DM), some bdsm elements … just a teaser, my one shot at this ship/pairing, let me know if I should keep going with it?)_

Ron Weasely was never one to harbor secrets from his friends, like Harry. But this was an exception. He always was. Sure, he had a thing for Hermione, but she was crazy over Krum just now, and he was a guy, he needed some sort of release, some outlet for all his emotions and growing feelings. Draco understood what he was going through all too well. He was Daddy's little slut, but he wasn't at home now, he was at school. He had a hard on for Potter, but the little scar-head wouldn't give him the light of day, why not go for the next best thing in the Weasely prat of a friend of his, eh?

Pacing in the Dungeon, waiting in a deserted classroom, Draco twirled his wand. He'd been working on a few spells, special spells to try on Weasely. If he'd ever get here! He was growing impatient …

Ron was taking his time meandering down the staircase, after it moved for the umpteenth time to the dungeons, it seemed Hogwarts didn't want to go down into the depths any more than he did. The dungeons were dark and deserted, it was where the Slytherins were, so it was natural that Draco choose such a place, but Ron was hoping and praying to Merlin that no spiders would get on him as he turned down the dark corners. He didn't like spiders.

He finally made it to the deserted classroom, he opened the door and saw him standing there, blond and tall, wearing his slytherin robes, though his hair was a little tussled, his tie loosened and crooked. Ron shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way down the aisle to the front of the classroom where Draco stood. Before he got there, the pale blond pointed his wand at the redhead, "Stop" he commanded. Ron gulped, hearing the command in his voice, and that sneering smirk on his face. "Look at you, pathetic, little weasel, you know what you did wrong, don't you?" keeping his wand aimed at the other male, he took a few intimidating steps toward him. Twitching his wand as his eyes flicked back to the door. "Back out and try it again, and I may be merciful to you this night"

"R-riight" Ron squeaked and then scuffled back out the door. He leaned against the back of the door to gather himself before he went back in. Slowly opening the door, he knew Draco was in the room, and knew he was staring at him with that sneering smirk on his face, knew he was there but he had to show that his training had paid off, or he'd never get what he wanted. As the pureblood's favorite toy, he may never get what he wanted, but still, a guy was allowed to hope, was he not?

He dropped to one knee and kept his eyes averted to the floor, "My lord…" he muttered. Draco smirked, and then cupped a hand over his ear, "Was that the sound of disrespect I hear passing through your lips, Weasel-bee?"

"No, my lord, what ever gave you that idea?"

Draco's lip curled and he swished his wand, "Crucio!" he snarled, and the redhead keeled over and spasmed violently, grunting to keep from screaming. "I am asking the questions here, not you, on your knees, its not time for you to be on your back just yet, get your arse over here, tell me…" he held his head high, arrogant, "What is your place?"

"A-At your feet, my lord"

"That's right, now crawl, you slug, crawl to your Master,"

Ron was shaking and tears were welling up in his eyes but he crawled on the dirty classroom floor to the feet of the slytherin boy. Not daring to lift his eyes to meet those pale blue-grey eyes he sighed and licked his lips, staring at those boots. Draco chuckled, "You want them don't you?" he rubbed his foot on the thigh and knee of the kneeling gryfindor. "Yes Master"

"Yes, Master, what?"

"Yes, Master, I want to lick your boots"

It always started this way. He had to earn his pleasure, by doing degrading things, being called names. Sometimes he had to wear a wig, or even a drink a polyjuice potion to look like Harry, or who ever the current crush was, (though it was mostly Harry) while his Master, Draco dominated him. It was a small price to pay for release, for an outlet. But it was their secret. Their secret study sessions in the Dungeon, they were more than that though. More than just an occasional slap and tickle, they confided in each other, told one another secrets, trusted one another. But on the outside, they put on the masks they were forced to wear with their friends. Malfoy would be the cowardly little slut his father taught him to be, but still alpha male enough to string along Crabbe and Goyle, even charming enough to have Pansy Parkinson oogle after him, and dote on him.

While Ron he played best friends with Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the younger brother of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and the older brother of Ginny. The lazy annoyance of Hermione Granger, and Blood Traitor to all who called themselves 'pureblood'

It could never be known that when Draco teased, it was flirtation, when Draco sneered it was to keep from smiling. It could never be known that the redhead would brave the potential threat of spiders getting caught in his robes, if he could have but one more night in the arms, under the command of the blonde he called Master … Draco Malfoy.


End file.
